


Jun's Seven Minutes

by Softhyoonie83 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven (A.C.E) [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Softhyoonie83
Summary: When Jun picked his friend Donghun for what was supposed to be a safe round of Seven Minutes in Heaven, he hadn't expected Donghun to ask if they could try kissing. Jun has never kissed a boy before, and neither has Donghun, but they have an underlying attraction to one another than they can't seem to ignore...
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven (A.C.E) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Jun's Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunjaegyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaegyo/gifts).



> Dedicating this fic to my younger sister, since she loves DongJun.
> 
> Originally, I wrote a Seven Minutes in Heaven one shot for Wowkwan, but then I figured, _"Hey, why not write a series and have a short one shot for all of my A.C.E ships?"_
> 
> So here is my DongJun fic! I'll have a few more, each from a different members' perspective.

I hadn't planned on doing anything. Donghun was supposed to be a safe option, because he wouldn't expect something to happen between us. But as soon as the door closed on us, he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me towards him, causing me to stumble forward in surprise.

"Can we kiss?" He asked, hot breath tickling my chin. He didn't strike me as the type to be okay with something like this, and it took me a moment to process what he was saying.

When it finally clicked, that Donghun - my _friend_ Donghun - was asking to kiss me, my heart leapt into my throat. "You want to kiss me?" I asked. I needed to know I wasn't misreading his words before I started something he wasn't comfortable with. Though, how that could be interpreted in any other way was beyond me. Still, I needed to be sure. "Even though we're just friends?" I had always found Donghun to be easy on the eyes, and no matter how down I felt, his smile always made me smile as well, but we had never done anything like this, and I didn't know how he felt about me, or how _I_ felt about _him_. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to date just yet, so I don't want to get your hopes up." _But maybe someday,_ I added silently.

"I understand," he said, and I'm pretty sure I saw him smile through the dim lighting. "I'm not expecting something to come from this. I'm just..." he trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Curious, I guess. I've never kissed a boy before."

The air between us was becoming awkward, and I didn't want that, so I quickly spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry about it, neither have I. Can't be much different from kissing a girl, though. We'll find out today."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed, his fingers toying with my shirt collar absentmindedly. "Do you want to find out now?" He looked up at me with pursed lips, his deep brown puppy dog eyes staring up at me, shy and questioning. I cupped his cheek and let my thumb run over his bottom lip, my pulse quickening when I felt its soft, smooth texture.

I took a step towards him, closing the gap between us. Donghun's gaze dropped to my mouth. I dipped my head, my lips parting at the same time as his. The kiss stayed gentle for only a few moments as we explored this new feeling, our movements shifting from careful to hungry once we both realized how delicious the other tasted. The thought of kissing Donghun had never crossed my mind before now, but oh boy did it feel good. Had Donghun's lips always been so plump? I never noticed before. Our lips made an obscene wet smacking sound together, making the tips of my ears heat up with embarrassment. I went to pull away, but Donghun held tightly onto my shirt, taking another deep kiss before reluctantly releasing me.

"I think I liked that," Donghun said, his voice holding a sexy rasp I had never heard from him before now. "Can we...do it again?"

I nodded eagerly, my hands going for his hair this time. The soft strands felt pleasantly silky against my skin as I tangled my fingers through them. Careful not to pull too hard, I tugged his head back so I had full access to his mouth.

"So rough," he gasped, a smile playing on his lips - lips that looked very tempting. After just one kiss, I had become addicted. "Never took you as the type to pull on my hair."

"And I never took you as the type to make out with me in the closet," I countered. Donghun laughed, pressing his open palm flat against my chest. I silently prayed he couldn't feel my heartbeat, because he affected me a substantial amount.

The air between us felt thick, and when I moved towards him I felt like I was moving through molasses. The anticipation made my chest ache. When our lips did finally touch, it was like time froze for a few precious seconds. This one was better than the first, because this time there was no cation or uncertainty between us, only an underlying excitement that made my skin tingle.

His hands glided up and down my chest as I worked my tongue into his mouth, fingers occasionally catching at my collar, pulling my shirt askew.

At some point during our makeout session, my hips had come into contact with his, and now we were moving against each other slowly, the friction making my head spin. This isn't what I had planned on doing, but I didn't regret it one bit.

"How much time is left?" Donghun gasped through the kiss. "Don't wanna...get caught!" He threw his head back as I attached my mouth to his throat. I sucked gently, careful not to leave a mark.

I had no idea how much time we had left. To be honest, I had forgotten about the game. "No clue," I said, moving back a safe distance so I could actually breathe. "Do you want to be done?"

"One more kiss," he said, voice hushed. I went for his hair again, eager to feel his mouth on mine. Yes, I was definitely addicted.

This time, the kiss was faster and more desperate as we tried to cram in as much as we could in the short time we had left. His tongue ran over my upper lip, the smooth, wet sensation sending declious shudders down my spine.

I sucked his tongue into my mouth, tilting my head to the side to get even deeper. My movements were frantic, uncoordinated almost, as I pulled him closer to me. I buried my fingers into his hair, tugging just hard enough to sting. He groaned into my mouth, the vibrations making my lips tingle.

I wanted more, but before I could vocalize that, I heard the alarm blare from the other side of the door, followed by Chan shouting, "Times up!"

I only had a moment to step away from Donghun and fix my shirt collar before the door swung open. Chan and Byeongkwan stood at the doorway, both grinning wickedly.

Donghun walked past me, acting nonchalant as if nothing had happened. Hopefully no one noticed the way his hair stuck up, because it was painfully obvious what we had been doing. I knew that was kind of the point of the game, but I still wanted to keep some privacy, even though I knew Chan and Byeongkwan had been listening at the door. Hopefully they didn't hear too much.

I returned to my original seat, keeping my gaze downwards. I didn't want to be caught staring at Donghun, because of the relentless teasing that would undoubtedly follow if I were caught in the act. I ran my finger over my lips, which were still tingling pleasantly, a reminder of the best kiss - or kisses - I had ever had. Donghun had definitely surprised me today. Hopefully he would be okay with a repeat of today, but next time with no timer and no Chan lurking outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no plot to this, it's just an excuse for me to write a fanfic about Donghun and Jun making out in a closet. You're welcome.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Birthday Chan! I know he's hardly in this fic (so sad), but I still love him and he deserves the world!


End file.
